


Selfie

by whispertome209



Category: F.A.T.A.L., Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Fucking Machines, Nipple Clamps, Other, Possible Character Death, Self-Bondage, Self-Harm, Self-Rape, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispertome209/pseuds/whispertome209
Summary: "I’m going to rape myself in the ass, live, on camera, for your entertainment."
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> This is some nasty shit. Be warned. Don't like, don't read. Kinktomato!

“Hi, okay, wow, welcome to my first cam show. I’m hoping to do more of them, but we’ll see how this one goes first.” The girl coughs nervously, then looks straight into the camera. “I’m going to rape myself in the ass, live, on camera, for your entertainment. I'm going to set it up so that I can't change my mind, because once it starts, I know I'm going to regret this and want to back out. This is how I’m planning to do it.” She motions at the equipment visible in the background.

“I’ve got my fucking machine set up. It’s bolted to the basement floor so it’s not going anywhere no matter how hard I struggle. I got a new dildo, bigger than anything I’ve ever taken in my asshole before. I’m going to set the fucking machine at maximum, faster than I’ve ever taken it before. I’m going to get on my hands and knees and back myself onto it. I’ll have to work the dildo a couple inches into my asshole so that it won’t come out even when the arm is at its most retracted, like it is now. I’ll put enough lube on it so it’ll go in, but definitely not enough that it’ll be anywhere close to comfortable. Pretty sure I'm going to tear my asshole up. 

“I’ve got a pair of handcuffs U-bolted to the floor, just far enough away that I’ll have to stretch my arms to get into them, with my upper body lying on the concrete, my ass in the air, impaled by the machine. Right in front of the cuffs is the key to the setup. Literally.” She giggles a little. “It’s the key to the handcuffs, frozen in a block of ice. I’ve timed it, it takes at least an hour for the ice to melt, no matter how much I rub it with my hands to try to hurry it up with my body warmth. The button for my fucking machine is within reach of my cuffs, but it is an ON button only. No matter how many times I press it, it won’t deactivate the machine. 

“Because my cunt deserves some torture too, I’ve stuck a capsaicin capsule deep inside my pussy. The gelatin coating on it will dissolve in a few minutes and then it should feel like my whole cunt is on fire. I’ve never tried it before, so we’ll see how I cope. Also, right before I close my wrists into the cuffs, I’m going to put alligator clips on my nipples. They have sharp little teeth and they’re far tighter than anything I’ve ever tried on myself before. Hopefully I’ll have the willpower to leave them on long enough to get myself cuffed.

She takes a deep breath and then releases it. “Finally, in just a moment I’m going to open an audio chat room connected to this cam show so that anyone who wants can come tell me what a disgusting, worthless whore I am, and how pathetic I am for raping myself, or whatever else you want to say to me. Please, make it bad; I’m a nasty cunt who needs to be degraded and humiliated. I’ll put the audio on my speakers loud enough so that it should be picked up by the camera’s mic, so you will all be able to hear every degrading thing that’s shouted at me. I’d also love to hear what you would do to me if you had me at your mercy. How you’d rape and abuse and torture me.”

With that, she pushes a button, presumably to open the audio chat room, but there’s no one there, or at least if they’re there, they’re not saying anything. Not yet.

She’s directly in front of the camera, fairly close up, and it only shows her head and neck. Now, she moves to get herself in place. As she moves further from the camera and more of her comes into view, you can see that her body is covered with writing, all of it degrading, proclaiming herself a fat pig, a useless whore, her tits marked as “UDDERS” and an arrow pointing to her cunt saying “used up fuckhole”. She’s also wearing a heavy duty length of chain wrapped tightly around her waist and padlocked closed. 

She drops to her hands and knees and backs herself up to her rape machine. You can see the glint of the handcuffs and the alligator clamps, but she doesn’t touch them yet. Instead, she reaches behind herself, takes her ass cheeks in her hands, and pulls them apart. You can see the little anus winking at you – it twitches a little but it’s tight and closed. You can tell it won’t be, by the time she’s been fucked for an hour by the monster dildo mounted to her fucking machine.

She grunts and pants as she shuffles backward, working the huge dildo into her asshole. She gasps a little when it first penetrates, and groans as she forces her ass further back onto it. Her little asshole is barely taking this monstrosity; you’re not sure how her body will withstand being jackhammered by that thing for an hour. Finally she’s got it maybe three or four inches into herself, and she freezes in place, tremors visible rippling through her entire body as she struggles to accept the intrusion. There are still easily eight or nine inches left to go. Her head hangs down between her arms and her hands are clenched into fists as she fights her body’s urge to move forward, to reject the pain that’s being forced on it. But slowly, you can see she overcomes the desire to crawl forward, taking her ass out of the reach of the dildo. She reaches behind her and you can now see that there is another length of chain, coming from the base of the machine. She picks up the length and chooses the link that will hold the chain taut, and then padlocks it to the chain around her waist. Now, no matter how hard she pulls, she can’t ger her ass any further away from the machine.

Quickly, as if she’s afraid of losing her nerve, she grasps an alligator clip and, stretching out one nipple, she clamps it on. She sucks her breath in hard and quickly does the other one, gasping in pain when both nipples have been clamped. She’s shaking as she stretches her arms forward toward the handcuffs bolted into the floor. Her tits press into the hard concrete floor and that must be putting additional pressure on her clamped nipples. She places one wrist into a cuff and tightens it, and then awkwardly uses her cuffed hand to snap closed the cuff on the other wrist. She looks up at the camera for the first time since getting on the floor. She speaks quickly, the words tumbling out in a rush.

“Oh god, it hurts, it hurts. Okay, I’m going to press the button. I gave myself an enema so it shouldn’t be too messy, but a drank a whole bunch of water and didn’t let myself pee, so I’m probably going to piss myself. Nobody knows I’m doing this, nobody’s coming to check on me. So if I injure myself or kill myself doing this, you’ll see it all and my body will just lie here, I guess until the camera runs out of batteries. I don’t want to die, but I don’t know how bad this will get. The dildo could puncture something in my insides, I’m not sure. But I’m going to do it anyway, I’m going to rape my ass, maybe rape it to death. Here goes.”

With that, she presses her hand to the red button next to her hand, and the fucking machine starts up with a whir. The screams begin.

The end…?


End file.
